Floccesy Ranch
|translated_name=Sangi Ranch |type=land |mapdesc=Before long, the area became a ranch as Pokémon and people gathered. |location=North of |region=Unova |generation= }} Floccesy Ranch (Japanese: Sangi Ranch) is a farm-like location in southwest Unova. It is located north of . Description Floccesy Ranch is visited near the beginning of . It is a small farm adjacent to a river. According to the owner, it started when a fence was made to protect Pokémon. Nowadays, many different species of wild Pokémon, including several not originally native to Unova, can be found. The player can interact with tame , which roam free. A small forest is located behind the ranch. Just like Floccesy Town and , it can rain here, all raining at the same time. The player must travel here to issue the spare Town Map they received in Aspertia City to their rival, Hugh. After the two participate in a Pokémon battle, the owners of the ranch enlist them to find their lost . Hugh is very worried, constantly mentioning that "...your Pokémon might be gone forever!", prompting the ranch owner to wonder if something had happened to him. After going through the "forest", the missing Pokémon is found being cornered by a member of Team Plasma. Upon noticing the player, he will angrily yell at the player, then mention he is a member of Team Plasma. If the player says he/she has never heard of it, he will give a quick summary of what happened two years before. Then he will throw at the player, using this as an opportunity to flee. The ranch owner's wife will heal the player's Pokémon if talked to. A Hidden Grotto is located north of the farm, on the east side of the river. is required to reach it. Items Kenny|display=Potion ×2|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Molly|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Orville|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Parlyz Heal}} Kenny|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |display= |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Hidden Grotto }} }} }} Pokémon }} |type1=Water}} |type1=Normal}} |type1=Normal}} Trainers If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Floccesy Ranch |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Blaze |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Tail Whip|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Floccesy Ranch |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Torrent |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Tail Whip|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status}} If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Hugh.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Floccesy Ranch |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Overgrow |move1=Tackle|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leer|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status}} |2|509|Purrloin|♀| ||540|Sewaddle|♀| |36=ヒロミ|37=Hiromi}} |2|506|Lillipup|♂| ||179|Mareep|♂| |36=トモフミ|37=Tomofumi}} |2|504|Patrat|♂| ||054|Psyduck|♂| |36=ケンゴ|37=Kengo}} In the anime Floccesy Ranch appeared in The Light of Floccesy Ranch!. Like in the games, a herd of tame were seen around it. The Ranch is supervised by Ellie and her grandfather, Travon. Ellie is responsible for keeping the herd of Mareep in check and within the Ranch limits with the help of her . In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Floccesy Ranch in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Freeze|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=93/116|jpset=Spiral Force|jprarity=Common|jpnum=045/051}} Trivia * This location's music, サンギ牧場 Floccesy Ranch, is an arrangement of 視線！やまおとこ Trainers' Eyes Meet (Hiker). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=算木牧場 |zh_cmn=算木牧場 |nl=Floccesy Ranch |fi=Floccesyn karjatila |fr=Ranch d'Amaillide |de=Dausing-Hof |el=Ράντσου Φλόκεσυ Rántsou Flókesy |it=Fattoria di Venturia |ko=산가지목장 ''Sangaji Mokjang |no=Floccesy ranch |pt_br=Rancho Floccesy |ru=Ранч Флокеси Ranch Flokesi |es=Rancho Ocre |sv=Floccesy-ranchen }} Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Dausing-Hof es:Rancho Ocre fr:Ranch d'Amaillide it:Fattoria di Venturia ja:サンギぼくじょう zh:算木牧场